The Present
by pokeuwithneedles
Summary: Jack and Daniel are planing something when they receive the best news that the could get. S/J D/J
1. The date

Jack and Daniel were in Daniels lab talking when Sam walked in.

"Hey guys" Sam said.

They both jumped when they heard her and put something into a drawer.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" both said at the same time.

"Guys what did you just put into that drawer?"

Both looked at each other and were about to say something when the klaxons went off.

"Unscheduled off world activation. Repeat unscheduled off world activation" they heard over the speaker.

"No one's scheduled to come back today"

They all ran out of the room forgetting about what was in the draw.

**GATE ROOM**

They all got to the gate room just as SG-3 and Teal'c came through the gate.

"Welcome back sg3 debriefing at 0800 hours tomorrow" Hammond said over the intercom.

Daniel and Jack walked to the commissary to get some lunch and talk about their next mission to P3A-834.

Meanwhile Sam had gone to Daniels lab to try and see what they put away when she walked in.

When Sam got to Daniel's lab Janet was in there looking in one of his draws.

"Janet what are you doing in here" Sam asked surprised.

"I heard the Colonel and Daniel talking about something and I thought that I would try and find what they were talking about"

"Really well I came in here earlier and they were talking about something and when I walked in they put something into the desk" Sam said.

"Want to help me look" Sam said.

"Sure why not I don't have anything to do because I just finished doing SG-3s post op exams so sure I'll help" Janet said.

Janet and Sam started looking and they didn't find anything except rocks and paper and other research from planets that they had visited lately. They had just finished putting everything back to where they found it when they heard Jack and Daniel coming down the hall and they were about to run out when they came into the room.

"Sam, Janet what are you guys doing in here" Daniel asked surprised.

"Umm we came to see if you were here to see if you wanted to get some lunch" Sam said suddenly and Janet just glared at her.

"Well we just came from lunch and we were hoping that two young ladies might want to come to dinner tonight if there not too busy" jack said hopping that Sam would say yes.

"Sure we'll come what time are you picking us up" asked Janet.

"About 1830 hours" Jack said.

"Sure" Sam said finally.

"So what are you going to wear" Daniel asked jack who was staring off into space

"Huh what did you ask?"

"I asked what are you going to wear tonight for dinner"

"Oh probably some jeans and a t-shirt"

"Jack you're going to wear jeans and a t-shirt out to dinner?"

"Yes I am have you got a problem with that"

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter to General Hammond's office now" they heard come over the loudspeaker

Jack and Daniel looked at each other and then went to Hammond's office

'Knock knock'

"Come" they heard Hammond's voice through the door

They walked in and closed the door behind them and took a seat

"Where's Major Cater" Hammond asked

"Umm her and doc' Frasier went home for the day" Jack said

"Why" Hammond asked them both

"Because we asked them out to dinner" Jack said and Daniel just glared at him

"What" Jack said surprised at the look

"You what" Hammond almost yelled at them "Major Carter is your 2IC Jack you should know better"

"I do sir but her and Janet were in Daniels lab and we had to get them out cause there was something in there that we didn't want them to see and well it was the first thing that came to mind" Jack said

"Well then I will just tell you what is going on then" as he told them both Jack and Daniel had huge grins forming on their faces at the news and couldn't wait to leave.

Sam and Janet arrived home at 1300 hours to get ready for dinner. When they arrived home Cassie asked them why they were home so early from work.

"Umm we got off early because there was nothing to do today because there are no teams off world" Sam said just a little too quickly.

"Aunt Sam don't lie to me you two are going out to dinner" Cassie said as if she already knew everything about them.

Sam and Janet looked at each other and back at the girl that they had found on Hanka after Nirrti.

"Ok fine we have dates but were not telling you who they are" Sam said.

"Fine I'll guess Uncle Jack and Uncle Daniel am I right" Cassie asked already knowing the answer.

Sam and Janet nodded and then they walked out of the room to go get ready.

1825 hours.

"Come on Sam were going to be late" Janet said while putting her earrings in.

"I'm coming just wait a sec" Sam walked out of Janet's room in a simple strapless dress that was a nice sky blue and went just below her knees and she had her hair pinned back in a small French braid and had a little bit of make-up on and a small amount of jewellery.

"Wow you look great Sam" Janet said. She was wearing a nice spaghetti strap dress which was a light purple and it went to just below her knees and she also had little make-up and jewellery on as well.

Just as they finished the final touches there was a knock at the door and then they heard Cassie answer it straight away.

"Hey guys you look nice" she said when she noticed something in Jacks hand.

"What's that" she asked trying to get a better look at it.

"Nothing" but before he could finish Cassie grabbed it from his hand and opened it.

"Wow" was all she could say. Jack took it back just as Sam and Janet came back into the room with their purses and they looked at the guys and smiled and then they were on their way.

End of chapter one.

Please read and review because I love reviews they are like cookies to me.


	2. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story but I wish I did because then Sam and Jack would have been together ages ago.

After the four of them left the house Cassie ran to the phone and dialled the SGC number.

"Hello Sgt Harriman speaking" she heard down the line.

"Hi its Cassie Frasier here can I please speak to General Hammond" she asked then she was put through to the general.

"Cassie what's going on, are you all right" she heard from her 'grandpa' George.

"Yer I am fine but you will never believe what Jack has it is sooooo gorgeous" she told him with a huge grin on her face even though he couldn't see her.

"Are you talking about the ring?"

"Yer how did you know"

"Jack told me all about it when I told him that the regulations no longer applied to the SGC" as he told Cassie that she started to jump up and down and she was yelling as loud as she could and dint care who heard her.

"So I take that the girls have been picked up for their dates then" Hammond asked her after she had calmed down.

"Yer they just left oh I can't wait till they get home" she said with delight.

"You do know that he probably won't do anything tonight as it is their first date"

"Yer I do know that but I still can't wait" and with that they said their goodbyes and then they hung up the phones and went back to what they were doing.

**Meanwhile at O'Malley's**

The group had just sat down and were looking at the menus to see what they were going to order when Sam and Janet got up to get their drinks and asked if the boys wanted anything. When they had their order they walked up to the bar and placed their order and then they took it back to the table. As they sat down the boys got really quite and took their drinks from the girls and started to drink.

"Ok that is the second time you two have done that spill" Sam said as she took a drink from her glass.

Jack and Daniel looked at each other and Daniel gave him a look saying it was his choice. Jack sighed then proceeded to tell them about what Hammond had told them earlier that day. When he was finished they both had a shocked expression on their faces and then Sam started to smile as she looked at Jack.

"So does this mean what I think it means" she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Well if you are thinking that it means that we could go out then yes it is" then he got up and stood next to her and reached a hand out and then he knelt down onto one knee.

"Sam I know that we have never dated but we have known each other for over 7 years. Whenever I look at you I fall more in love with you every time and you always have that one smile just for me. I love you more than anything in this world and would love to spend the rest of my life with you. So Samantha Grace Carter, will you marry me" and with that he pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened up the box for her to see it. Sam looked at him for a couple of seconds before she started to nod her head and couldn't find the words to speak.

Everyone around them that had been listening to the speech started to clap and cheer as loud as they could as they watched the two of them embrace in their first legal kiss which this time they would both remember. After they pulled apart they ordered their dinner and talked for the rest of the night unbeknownst to the person in the corner who was not happy.

Well there we go 2 chapters in 2 days I am on a roll. He he I love doing cliff-hangers they are so suspenseful.

And ALIMOO1971 my fav cookies are double choc chip he he.

Please read and review because reviews are like cookies.


	3. The Scare

As the night rolled to an end the group finally decided to call it a night. They walked out to Jacks truck and left to go to Janet's house and drop off the girls. Once they got there Jack told them to have a safe night and asked Sam if she would like some company she told him that she was going to stay at Janet's house as she had had too much to drink and drive so she would see him in the morning. She gave him a kiss goodnight and then the girls went inside to a waiting Cassie.

As soon as they entered the house Cassie bombarded them with question after question but they would not tell her what happened so she walked off and went to bed.

"Well that was an interesting night" same said after the teenager had left the room.

"Yes it sure was I still can't believe Jack proposed to you and it was so sweet to" Janet said with an aww look on her face.

Sam looked down at her ring and thought to herself that Jack did have good taste. The ring was a 19crt gold with a diamond in the centre and three small blue sapphires on both sides. After some more talking the ladies bid each other good night then went into their separate rooms.

**0230 the next morning**

Sam woke to a start not knowing what had woken her, she looked around the room and she saw that her door was open when she had closed it the night before. As she got out of bed to close it she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and just as she turned around someone swung something at her and she put her arm up to defend herself and as the object connected with her arm she heard a sicking crunch and screamed out in pain. She tried to fight back against her assailant and received a couple of punches to the face and to her ribs. Her light got turned on and she saw Pete in front of her and Janet and Cassie were standing at her door looking in.

"Pete what the hell are you doing in my room. More importantly how did you know where I was" she asked as she backed away holding her arm. As she got closer, Janet took her arm and had a look while still keeping an eye on Pete.

"I was watching you and that CO of yours tonight. I bet the air force will be happy to hear that two of their offices are engaged" he said with a smug smirk on his face. Sam and Janet looked at each other then they noticed that Cassie was no longer standing with them but they could faintly hear her talking to someone and they guessed that she was on the phone. Sam and Janet tried to keep Pete occupied while they waited to see who Cassie had called when they heard the familiar sound of the air force trucks pull up outside of the house. Cassie walked up the stairs with a smug grin on her face followed by a very pissed off Jack O'Neill.

"what the hell do you think you are doing in my fiancés room" he yelled at Pete who started to get a very scared look on his face and tried to back away from Jack but just walked into the back wall.

"Um...um I was trying to ask her if we could go out on a date" he answered with a stutter.

Jack just looked at him with an even more pissed off expression. "You break into Janet's house at 2:30 in the morning; you come into Sam's room while she is alone and asleep just to ask her out. Are you fucked in the head" he asked him as he walked right up to his face. Pete tried to get away but was tackled to the ground and cuffed by Jack and then passed onto some SFs who took him to one of the trucks.

"Sir with your permission I would like to get Sam back to base so I can x-ray her arm please" Janet asked him. For the first time since he had arrived he finally looked over at Sam and took in her appearance. She had a bruise forming on her left check and her bottom lip had split from been hit and she was holding onto her left arm and was wincing in pain every time Janet tried to touch it.

"Ok let's get her out of here" Jack walked over and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders as she was only wearing a singlet and shorts. They walked out to the trucks in silence and then made their way to the mountain. Once they arrived there Janet took Sam straight down to get her armed x-rayed while Jack and Daniel went to see Hammond and inform him off the night's happenings. They told him what happened at dinner and then when they dropped the ladies home and up until he received the phone call from Cassie telling him that they need help. Hammond asked them where Pete was and they told him that the SFs had taken him to the holding cells to wait.

After they were finished Hammond dismissed them and they went down to the infirmary to see how Sam was doing. When they got down there she was just getting settled into a bed and was arguing with Janet.

"I don't need to stay here I am fine" she told Janet firmly.

"Sam you have a broken arm and two broken ribs you are staying isn't she colonel" as she said this she turned around to look at Jack who didn't know what to say.

"How about she stays tonight and leaves tomorrow" he asked trying to compromise with both ladies.

"Deal" they said at the same time.

Yay the third chapter is now complete.

Remember I like da cookie (reviews) haha got to love over the hedge.


	4. The Choice

The next day Sam and Jack were getting ready to leave the mountain when Hammond stopped them.

"Before you leave I need a report done of last night please" he asked them just as they were about to get onto the elevator. They both hopped off and walked down to Sam's lab so that they could type it up. 45 minutes later they walked up to Hammond's office and gave him their reports and then left the mountain. Jack drove them to Sam's house and once they got there they walked up to the front door. As they got closer Sam stopped just before the door and Jack didn't see her stop and he ran right into her back.

"What's wrong Sam" he asked her as he straightened himself back up.

"The doors open, I never leave it open" she replied as she took a step back and let Jack past.

Jack pulled his gun out and walked over to the door and pushed it open. Once they were inside the first thing they noticed was that Sam's hallway table had been thrown to the floor. As they walked further into the house they saw that all of her furniture had been thrown and cut up, all of her belongings had been thrown around the room and as they walked through the house every room was the same, there was not a single piece of furniture left unturned.

"Who would do this" Sam asked looking around at all of her stuff.

"I think I can take a guess and he is in the holding cells on base" Jack said as they headed to her bedroom. When they got in there Sam chocked back a sob as all of her clothes and photos and her personal belongings were everywhere.

"Let's get what you will need and you can stay at my house because you are not staying here" he told her as he headed to her cupboard to get some bags. They grabbed all of her photos and jewellery and all of her toiletries and put them into a bag. When it got to doing her clothes they both just looked at them and Sam shook her head.

"I will buy some new clothes because I don't know what he did top them while he was here and I wouldn't trust putting them on" she said as they went to the rest of the rooms in the house and got what she needed and then they took it all out to Jack's truck and put it in. After it was all it the truck they went back inside to see if they had everything then they left to go to the shops to get Sam some new clothes and anything else that she would need and then they were going to get some lunch.

Once they got to the shopping centre they walked around to the different stores and Sam tried on all different outfits and ended up buying them all. After awhile and a lot of shopping later they walked to the food hall to get some late lunch and then they sat down at one of the empty tables and started to talk.

"Sam I had an idea" Jack started off the conversation.

"Did it hurt" she said with a laugh. Then she said with all seriousness "What was your idea Jack" she asked him as she took a bite of her food.

"You're a crack up. But seriously I was thinking that after your house gets fixed that instead of moving back there you sell it and move in with me" he asked her hoping that she would say yes to him.

She had a bit of a think about it and while she was thinking she was looking at Jacks face which kept changing the longer she thought. Then after about 10 minutes she got a huge grin on her face and nodded her head.

"Yes Jack I will move in with you" she said to him as he jumped up from his chair to give her a hug. After he gave her a hug he sat back down and they both finished off their meals and then went to do some more shopping. Once they were finished they put everything into Jacks truck then left the shopping mall to go back to Jacks house. Once they arrived they unloaded the truck and took everything inside and then put it all into Jacks room so they could sort it out later.

"Hey Jack what do you say to inviting the team over for a barbeque and team night" Sam asked him as they walked out of Jacks room.

"That sounds like a great idea I will give them a call then we can go get some meat and snacks and beer and..."

"I get the point Jack" Sam said as she cut him off mid sentence. Jack went to the phone and called Daniel and Teal'c and after he got off the phone with them they left to go back to the shops. Once they had got everything they went back home and set up for the night. After they had finished setting up there was a knock on the door and then it opened and Daniel and Teal'c walked in and made themselves at home in Jack's living room.

"Hey Jack, hey Sam how are you feeling" Daniel asked Sam with concern.

"I'm good arms a little sore but that was to be expected and now I am staying with Jack because my house was completely trashed and all of my clothes and things had been thrown all over the room so I had to go and buy some new stuff" she told them as her and Jack joined them in the living room.

"Do you know who did it" Daniel asked as he took a beer from Jack and took a sip.

"Yer our guess is Pete because he was none too pleased when he found out about me and Jack so he would be our best bet" Sam said as she also took a beer from Jack.

The conversation carried on for another 30 minutes and then they went and started to cook on the barbeque and after they ate they watched some DVDs for a while and then at about 2:30 Daniel and Teal'c left to go back to the base. Once they had gone Sam and Jack cleaned up the mess and then went to go have a shower each and get ready for bed. Sam went for her shower first and when she came out she only had on a bathrobe and then Jack went for his shower, 10 minutes later he hoped out and when he walked back into his room he got quite a surprise...

Well there is the end of chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did typing it.

Remember I love da cookies and after the day I had I need da cookies.

Hehe I work in childcare and those kids are violent people. They just love to trip each other over on the cement and make our jobs harder.


End file.
